The Chase
by imagination95
Summary: The first chapter and Harry in in a lot of trouble. But with the help of an unlikly foe he escapes Voldemort and his army. But how long until he's betrayed?


Caroline was one of the last to leave the Manor as she had been instructed to stay with her father and not to leave him. So, she left with her father, Bellatrix and Snape and flew off into the night. She managed to have some fun on the way there and raced Snape and Bellatrix and beat them both. She pulled up and stopped in front of Yaxley. "Having fun Caroline? This is no place for fun and games. We do need to catch him _tonight." _Caroline nodded and Yaxley sped off and Caroline followed him. They reached the others and then it started. Caroline pulled her cloak up over her head and did what she had been told to do. Wait in the shadows. Caroline flew off on her own and her dad smiled at her as she left. They all hovered on their broomsticks and waited for the group. But when Caroline was hovering above the group she had a flash-back and saw who the real Harry was in all of the confusion. She saw an old motorbike break free of the circle and she knew who it was. Hagrid and Harry Potter. She chased after another pair hoping that it wouldn't arouse suspicion if a 17 year old girl just had to do what the others were doing. She followed one, and the broke off and she joined her dad. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, I can find out which the real Potter is! Just trust me." Caroline swerved in front of Dolohov and nearly made him crash. She ignored his cries and carried on until she reached Hagrid and Harry. She swooped up and her hood fell off and she couldn't put it back on. So she carried on and dodged every stunning spell Harry through at her and then he stared at her. She did nothing until he disarmed Stan Stunpike. "It's Potter!" She heard the shrill voice from behind her and she knew what it meant. The rest flew off and then a few minutes later, even Caroline didn't know what was going on. Then out of no where there were about half a dozen Death Eaters, and Voldemort. Caroline was about to pull up knowing what she was meant to be doing but still chased after them. She got a look from Snape and Bellatrix to pull back but she didn't. She sped up and then nearly managed to pull Harry off the bike. Caroline looked round and Voldemort saw how close she was and gave the nod to her. She reached out her hand and was about to pull Harry off the bike when all of a sudden, the bike vanished and luckily for her she was out of the way of the flames that spit out of the end. Caroline dived and someone had just been jumped on by Hagrid and then Caroline caught up with the falling bike and she grabbed Harry and then they landed in someone's garden. Voldemort and the others all disappeared. There was a voice from inside the house and they both fell over, but Caroline was in more harm than Harry. She woke up on a sofa and a plum man was hanging over her. "Hello," Harry jumped up and drew his wand straight away. "Harry what is it?"

"She was one of them. She was chasing me."

"Harry, please put it away." The man pleaded with him. "She's gravely ill. She needs to get back to the Burrow."

"Why should we help you?" Harry drew closer and Caroline smiled. "Because I know everything on what Voldemort is doing. I was only there 'cos I saw you getting killed! No one should die! But that's not what Voldemort thinks." Harry lowered his wand and looked at her curiously. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah unfortunately. I was at Hogwarts, in most of your classes until my dad pulled me out. I came back at the Triwizard Tournament, tried to persuade Dumbledore to keep you out and I take your place."

"Did you know what was going to happen to Cedric and about the Graveyard?"

"Unfortunately yes. I tried to reason with Dumbledore but then Snape stepped in and said that I was just worried about my friends and that Potter is more than capable of dealing with this Tournament." Hagrid rushed in and made Caroline jump which sent a sheering pain through Caroline's arm and side. "Oh, careful Hagrid."

"Caroline, why did you try and protect me?"

"You really don't remember back to the Ministry do you? What happened there?" Harry thought for a moment and then looked at the bruised Caroline on the sofa. "I thought you were dead!"

"No not quite. But after that one fight Voldemort ordered me into the Death Eaters and I just had no choice. Not with my dad being part of it." Caroline stood up and Harry helped her. "Ted, where's the Port key?"

"Through here?" They were led into a room and he pointed at a silver hairbrush. "There it is, will be leaving in 3 minutes if you want to take it." Caroline nodded and Harry turned to him. "I'll tell Tonks to send word. So you know she's ok." Ted nodded and touched the Port key and then Hagrid just in time. They spun and spun and Caroline started to get sick. They reached the Burrow and Caroline was thrown forward and rolled many times before stopping in a heap. She grabbed her arm and managed to sit and Mrs Weasly stood over her. "Now my dear, come in side and we'll fix your arm for you." Caroline nodded appreciatively and Harry and Ginny was left alone in the garden. Caroline was sat down in the lounge and was told to sit there for a while. But Caroline didn't and rushed over to the window and saw a man holding up someone. She heard the shriek of "George!" and Caroline ran out holding her arm. "What happened to him?" She ran up to them and she, Harry and the other man helped George into the lounge. Caroline looked at the blood and then at the hole. "Septasempra? Snape I'm guessing."

"Yes and yes, but how did you know…" The man turned to Harry and grabbed his arm. Caroline looked over at the hole and she went green. "Caroline are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Harry came back over and the man looked Caroline up and down. "Who's this?" Caroline saw in his eyes and then was ready to duck if she had to. "Lupin that's Caroline, she was part of them. But don't!" Harry added quickly as Lupin pulled his wand. "She saved my life. I owe her." Lupin put it away, but was still unconvinced about her. Caroline walked off outside and looked round at the other Port keys. Then everyone else came out and Caroline didn't want to be around everyone else, but there was a flash of blue light and then a man and Hermione Granger appeared. Harry ran over to her and hugged her. Then they all appeared at once and then Lupin turned to Caroline. "Hold on, Caroline were you at the Ministry? When the Death Eaters were there?"

"Yeah I was, but not as one of them. Harry saved my life but Voldemort still took me. If I stay here then I could get all of you killed. Harry, you know what to do, but it's too dangerous. You can't get caught 'cos if you do then…" She was cut out by cheers as Bill and Fleur arrived but that only made six. Caroline looked round and Bill spoke. "Mad-eyes dead. We saw it, Voldemort came straight after them and Mugdungus panicked."

"What? Mad-eye Moody?"

"Yeah and who are you?"

"Caroline Brooks, but that shouldn't have happened." Caroline stared into nothingness and everyone looked at her. "Caroline what are you going on about?" Caroline looked at Harry and panic was in her voice. "You know about what I can do, what I told you. That's how I knew it was you. The real Harry with Hagrid."

"What?!" Caroline spun round and saw Mr Weasly behind her. "You were one of them!?"  
"Sort of, but I never told them anything. I've been lying to Voldemort and all of them since the Ministry! Since I was dragged into this! Mr Weasly, I never wanted to Moody to die! And I never wanted Snape to cut off your son's ear! I saw it all but Moody wasn't supposed to die! Voldemort changed everything! Snape said the first chance he had he would use Septasempra! I didn't know who it was going to be. But Voldemort was meant to be going after Kingsley not Moody!"

"What so Hermione as going to be taken instead? Caroline how can you say that?"

"'Cos Harry, that's the truth. I never wanted anyone to get hurt! I never wanted anyone to get killed. That's part of the reason I went. I was meant to stay behind but I went! I went hoping that I could finally stop them. But it didn't work. Voldemort found Harry."

"So, you chasing all of us was not just because you were looking? You were trying to confuse Voldemort?"

"Ye I was, but then when Harry disarmed Stan he found out. Came straight for him."

"So, you right up next to us, trying to grab me was 'cos you wanted to protect me?"

"Harry, you saved my life. I had to re-pay you." They all walked back into the house and Caroline stood outside. She walked in and went up to Harry. "Hey, where's my wand?" Harry took it out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Ted picked it up after you collapsed. But Caroline, how did you deflect the curse? The killing curse? No one can stop it. There's no shield charm to stop it."

"I know, it wasn't a shield charm that I used. If you use the same spell back you cancel out the others spell."

"You used Avada Kedavra?"

"Lupin you look shocked. I was trained in the Dark Arts from when I was three. Courtesy of Lucias Malfoy. When my dad disappeared it was up to Lucias to look after me, on Voldemorts orders. But when my past and present crossed it caused so much trouble for me. My dad pulled me out of Hogwarts and then I rejoined when the Triwizard Tournament started. Then Voldemort found out about what I could do and made me predict what he was going to do and how everything was going to unfold. And when I didn't he tortured me. I lied to him so it would stop but it never did. Always at the meeting he would ask me if I knew what was going to happen. I said I didn't know and then he tortured me saying I was lying."

"But you just generally didn't know. But to make him stop you lied. Caroline that could get you killed!"

"I know, so could saving Harry Potter. When I go back there, I'll be slaughtered! There's nothing I can do."

"Caroline, you can deflect killing curses! You can beat Voldemort at his own game! Help us bring him down!"

"No, Harry I would if it wasn't too dangerous. It's better to face my fait than hide away. One way or another I'll have to face it. Whether it's tonight or in a year's time. That's up to me. It's better to stop my dad panicking and face him than hide and let my dad take this one for me." Caroline turned away from them and took one last look at Harry but then she got sidetracked. She answered her phone and Mr Weasly was fascinated. "Caroline Brooks where the hell are you? Snape said you took Harry Potter down but you haven't come back yet!"

"I know, it's complicated. Is Voldemort still there?"

"Yes he is. He's waiting for you thinking that you have Potter! So do you have him or not?"

"Dad, I lost him. When we crashed I was the one that got hurt. Harry got away from me. I couldn't hold him." Caroline didn't need to look at her dad to know how disappointed in her he was. "Caroline, just hurry up and get back here." Caroline said goodbye and hung up. "Guys, I really need to go. They think I took Harry down and Voldemort's waiting for him and me back at the Malfoy's. Thanks everyone, but if I don't go now then everyone will be in harms way." They all nodded and Caroline was hugged by Harry and she whispered in his ear and then walked away. She walked out the front gate and then disapparated to the Malfoy's. She strolled in and clutched her arm, making it seem as if no one had touched it. They were all waiting in the Drawing Room and when the front door shut her dad came rushing out. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Going after Harry. Tried to find him but I couldn't. I lost him after I passed out." She was pushed into the Drawing Room and everyone turned and looked at her. Some were bruised and others were missing. "My Lord, I am very sorry but I lost Harry Potter. Unfortunately it was me who was injured at not him. He managed to get away." He pointed at a seat and she sat down without another word. "It seemed that tonight, or efforts were flawed once again." His red eyes turned to Caroline and she was waiting for it. "It seems someone did not quite see everything that we needed."

"My lord, I can only see certain things. I did not know about the seven Harry's." He drew a wand and pointed it at Caroline. "Why do I have a sense that you have betrayed me and everyone around this table. Why did you disappear when they came?"

"To leave you to do what had to be done my Lord. But, once I saw Hagrid and a Harry I chased after them as something told me it was them."

"But yet you still failed to tell anyone so they could come and get me. Or even yourself did not come to find me."

"My Lord I wanted to be certain before I told you. But Dolohov got there first after he disarmed Stan."

"Yes, disarming seems to be a favourite of Harry's. Shows who he really is." Nagini curled around his chair and Caroline looked at her. She gulped and it coiled up and then onto Voldemort's shoulder. "We must think of a different strategy if we are to find Harry. Do you know where he would have gone Caroline?" He had put his wand down now and looked at her. "My Lord, there are seven different safe houses. But now that they know about Snape, then Grimmald Place will now no longer be the safe house for the Order. Harry will be where ever the Order's safe house is. So there are many spots. But," Caroline gulped at what she was about to do and looked down at the table. "The Burrow where Mr Weasly is would be the first choice I assume for the new Headquarters. But there will be many protective charms around the Burrow if he is there. More than the others."

"And how are we supposed to get into the Burrow and take Harry?" She looked round and saw Snape's face that was covered in dirt. "I haven't got that far. I have only just got back after chasing after Harry Potter! So, hold on Snape, what about a teacher? I know that it seems odd, but if you can get an Imperious curse on one and then send them to the Burrow… Actually that won't work. Lupin and Arthur are too tight about it all and…" Caroline stopped halfway through the sentence and realised what she had just said. "Right, wrong thing to say."

"Yes quite." Caroline looked at Voldemort's snarling face and she drew her wand before he had even reached his. "I was taken there by Harry. Lupin and Arthur Weasly are too tight on security! They interrogated Harry! They know someone betrayed them!"

"And you betrayed us. You never took Harry, down you saved him!" She heard the shouted and pointed her wand at Dolohov and shouted a spell and he fell silent. "No I haven't. They don't know who I really am and they told me nearly everything. Fleur suspected Hagrid betrayed them. And then they found me. Kingsley and Lupin recognised me from the chase and Harry, Ron, Ginny and that from school. And Tonks from the Ministry. They all recognised me." Caroline sat back down and Voldemort was smiling at her. "So then, what do you think we should do?"

"Attack in five days. That's when Bill Weasly and Fleur things are having the Wedding and it's at the Burrow so they can protect Harry. The charms will have to be lifted slightly so that all of the guests can arrive and get in. If you attack then they'll all be off guard, and they won't be expecting it. But My Lord, if I may stay here for that. If I go then, confusion will break out and it will all be worth for nothing." Voldemort nodded in approval and Caroline looked down the table at Dolohov. "Now, Caroline, please release Dolohov." Caroline nodded and with a flick of her wand he was able to talk again. "I still think it's stupid. How do we get through the charms?"

"Hello, I got through. If I get through then surely they won't be that strong. You can manage that can't you Dolly?" Caroline smiled sarcastically at him and he glared at her. "My Lord if I am aloud, I wish to return to the Burrow. From there it will be easier to disarm everyone and stop the protective charms. And then from there it will be easier to get to Harry. Voldemort nodded at hearing the plan and then Caroline stood up. "Now, My Lord, I need to sleep. I'm shattered." He waved his hand and Caroline kissed her dad good night and left the room. "My Lord you can not seriously be taking this from her? She's betrayed all of us!"

"That may be, but she is right. We will need to attack then when they are at there weakest if we are to get Potter. But unless any of you can come up with something else, we will be using Caroline's and we will have to trust her and that will come into question at the attack." Voldemort smiled at them all and he stood up. "Now, I will be going and I will see you all tomorrow." Voldemort strolled out and there was a loud bang from up stairs. Voldemort looked up and smiled. David leapt up and was about to run up stairs but Voldemort stopped him. "You must leave her. You know why David." He looked at David and he sat back down. Once Voldemort left he sprinted up the stairs and ran into Caroline's bed room. "Caroline are you alright?" Caroline had tear tracks down either of cheeks and she gripped her wand. "What's happened to me?"


End file.
